Some Camping fun?
by Musiclover4o4
Summary: Eli, Clare, Adam , Fiona, Drew , and Ali all go on a camping trip all just as friends what happens when one night of truth or dare makes them tell what has been on their minds? Mostly Eclare !
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back ! From my older one-shot story Traveling Soldier , and though that I should give it a try for a longer story well we will see if I am any good Read and review PLEASE!**

**Summary: ****Eli, Clare, Adam , Fiona, Drew , and Ali all go on a camping trip all just as friends what happens when one night of truth or dare makes them tell what has been on their minds? Mostly Eclare !-**

**Disclaimers : No sadly I do NOT own **_**Degrassi **_**if I did I wouldn't have broken up Eclare ! Or **_**Taylor Swift Invisible **_

**Clare's POV **

I was checking my bags to make sure that I had everything before we left. To tell you the truth I have a lot of mixed emotions right now from this whole thing ! Its Eli ! With his sexy teasing smirk on his baby pink crooked lips and his jet black shaggy hair that swoops down and hangs just over his mesmerizing emerald green orbs that they call eyes on his Ivory toned skin … Oh lordy Clare get a hold of your self that's all Eli likes you as is a friend and only a friend , even if you are madly in love with him doesn't mean that the feeling is mutual with him !

I looked in the mirror at myself my hair was grown out just a little bit past my shoulders and it was wavy not curly my aqua crystal clear eyes looked a little too keyed up and my lips were blood red from the lip balm. I put on some eyeliner and some mascara when I was ready to go as if on cue my cell phone rang " _**And I just wanna show you She don't even know youShe's never gonna love you like I want to You just see right through me but if you only knew me We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible" **_And then Eli's name popped onto the screen as " Elijah T. Goldsworthy ;) 3" and I automatically sprinted to my phone and opened it

" Hey cutie" Eli said and my heart fluttered in my chest. "Hey Elijah" I said back. " I'm outside so come on !" "Fine lo- bye ! " I hung up fast., grabbed by bags cell phone purse and ran down the stairs and opened the door. Running I slammed into Eli not noticing that he was in front of the door so his arms had wrapped around my waist to keep me from falling. " Whoa there girly, I know I am beautiful but you have to slow down to get to me a bit." he said sarcastically. My cheeks turned bright pink and I looked down he grabbed my bags in one hand and held my hand in his other.

I loved his touch, so soft sweet and at the same time protective and calm and …. Oh god I'm doing it again! He walked me to his "car" Morty and opened the car door. " Thank you Elijah" I said doing a curtsey, "If there is some way that I can help you please let me know." I said sarcastically then he leaned down and his lips barley brushed against my cheek "That's all mama" he stated with a lopsided smirk .

My heart stopped then started and beat erotically and my cheeks got a dark pink color with a tint f red . I got into the car while he put the bags in the back while I kept my purse he got in and his seats just had to be made so we were sitting SO close our legs touching he grabbed my hand and headed off to the direction of which we were camping in and I asked "What about the rest of them?" and he said " oh they all got their own ride together they are going to meet us there." " Oo-oh so we have to be-ee iin h-hhh-ere together al-alone for 76 mii-iles ?" I stuttered crap now he is going to be thinking something's wrong or that I'm uncomfortable or something.

" Yes, is there a problem with that?" He smirked not knowing the affect that it had on me. " NO!" I shouted. He smirked again keeping it on his face and turned facing the road one hand the other in mine I got kind of tired and rested my head on his shoulder. Oh my lord Elijah Goldsworthy you will be the death of me…

**So tell me what you think? Should I keep going or stop ? **

**Oh and sorry that it is going a little bit slow I just had to set things up a bit the next chapter - ( if you guys think that I should make one) - will have much more Eclare fluff in it and will be longer so tell me whatca think !**

**Musiclover4o4 **


	2. Chapter 2

**I am back again and already updating I figured I don't like waiting that much when I read a story so yeah here goes nothing…**

**Clare's POV **

I woke up around 4:00 pm . I guess I had feel asleep on Eli's shoulder I looked over at him and he looked at me and asked " Are you actually awake this time sleeping beauty?" that kind of caught me off guard. "What are you talking about this time?" I questioned. " Well you started talking so I assumed that you were awake but the I looked and you still had your eyes closed.." he trailed off. OH NO WHAT HAD I SAID ! " What did I say Eli?" I started to panic when he didn't answer immediately. " Well….. Just that you were happy for this trip?" he said and it had came out as more or a question like he was lying to me about it … I kind of didn't want to know so I didn't push it any further.

**Eli's POV ( 20 min. ago) **

I was thinking about how to tell Clare that I like her on this trip but I was also very nervous to. What if she doesn't like me back? What if she stops being my friend because of it ? These are the kind of questions that were just floating around my head until I heard Clare start mumbling something I though she was awake and her voice was just hoarse from sleeping but then I looked and here eyes were shut but she kept muttering something along the lines of "Eli…why don't you like me ?" or something like that. I smirked really big when she said it more clearer and I actually understood it as " Eli I really like you do you like me?". But then everything was so quiet until 20 minutes or so passed and she woke up for real that time. I thought that it was another false alarm until she picked her head up off of my shoulder and looked over at me I looked back and her eyes looked sleepy. " Are you actually awake this time sleeping beauty?" Her eyes widened in alarm and in panic . Then she spoke, "What are you talking about this time?" She pressed. " Well you started talking so I assumed that you were awake but the I looked and you still had your eyes closed.." I trailed off … I didn't want her to know that I knew so I was trying to come up with a lie as much as I hate lying to her I had to wait until the time was right. She looked like she didn't believe me but I hoped that she didn't try to question it any further… I let out a sigh of relief when she said " Oh, Okay?" and turned on the radio. I let my mind wonder until I saw the camp sign and pulled in a dirt path that lead to the front administration office in a old cabin looking building. I looked over at Clare she was watching me. " Do you want to wait right here or go in with me? I am going to get instructions to our campsite where our cabin is?." " Uhhh I'll just come in with you." She said. I opened my door and walked over and opened Clare's for her. " Thank you" she said as we walked up the stairs and into the building.

**Clare's POV**

Eli opened the office building door for me and I walked in and muttered a quiet thank you. We walked up to the desk where there was a girl behind it reading a magazine with her feet up she looked about 18 she had long wavy black hair and brown doe like eyes. She was gorgeous even in her camp uniform. I got jealous and stood closer to Eli secretly hoping that she would think that we were together. Obviously that didn't stop her if she did because she looked up and saw Eli and her eyes brightened and she looked over at me in disgust and flipped her hair and batted her eyelashes. " Hello my name is Candice! How May I help you uhh…". "Eli and Clare " he finished for her. "Oh yeah right how may I help you today Eli ….? Oh and uh Clare was it?" "Yes, we would like to come get directions for OUR cabin " I piped up. I was just completely feeling a lot of jealousy about this right now. She now looked scared but regained her preppy little face again "Okay Eli, What is your last name?" she asked. " Goldsworthy" he said nonchalantly looking over at me smirking. I scooted closer to him and was feeling bold so I grabbed his hand and held it tightly. "Okay here you go!" She smiled and talked in her fake ,high pitched annoying voice " If there is anything I can do to make your stay here better please just let me know." She said trying to sound sexy. I wondered if I was the only one that had heard the double meaning in that, but what brightened my day was when Eli looked at me while speaking and said " Nope, I'm good I got all I need." Then started walking I went by the desk one last time before smiling cockily at her , then picking up the 2 sets of cabin keys ,and pamphlet of things to do around here before walking out the door that Eli was oh so generously holding open for me I smiled sweetly and innocently at him before walking out. I looked down at the pamphlet that I grabbed along with the keys that she had set down for us and her number was scrawled neatly on the edge that said ~Eli please give me a call if you ever want to … get away Candice(:! I scoffed before ripping that part off and tossing it into the trash bin to my left and hopped into Morty. Eli soon got in and started up the car before driving to our campsite area and cabin where Alli and Adam should be waiting for us by now this camping trip is looking better and better by the seconds….

**So tell me what you think(: I will be updating fast because I love writing and I pretty much never sleep lol and I am so sorry If there are any mistakes , I am kind of new to this whole thing! And tell me if you have any constructive criticisms because I am always ready to improve just try not to be too harsh and positive comments are also VERY welcome **

**And I am not like the type of person to say that I have to have a certain amount of reviews to continue I just update automatically every day(: and don't worry I am definitely not judging people if they do that so don't feel offended please ! **

**REVIEW?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry way to many people reviewed and I feel bad not to update so here I am again wish me luck dolls(: 3 ! Oh and ten billion times thank you to the people who reviewed and added me to your story alrets it has seriously been making my day! 3 Any way on with your guys story(:!**

**Clare's POV**

By the time we had gotten everything unpacked into our cabins and got to the campsite and had everything situated it was 10:00 pm so we all decided to make a fire and play truth or dare. I sat next to Eli then it was Adam Fiona , Drew then Alli and the games began. Of course they started out with innocent dares like slap the person next to you in the back of the head or spit on your foot … or scream I have to pee! Then they started getting interesting like who was your fist kiss then it happened Alli had asked Eli truth or dare when he replied dare she deviously smiled and it scared Eli slightly but he wouldn't mention it.

We all know that his big ego wouldn't let him. " Kiss Clare Full on the lips for 1 whole minute" His face went as pale as a ghost as mine went scarlet red ! Kiss? ME? Oh lord I am going to kill her. But at the same time I wanted to thank her soo much. "Do I have to?" Eli asked. "Yeah either that or make out with Adam…" "Hey that's my job!" Joked Fiona. We all laughed then it went awkward again. "Come on Eli just do it!" Alli whined. I locked eyes with Eli but I couldn't find not one emotion in his mesmerizing eyes. It hurt so I decided that he didn't like me after all. " No Alli he doesn't want to so he doesn't have to lets just call it a night I said trying so desperately to hold back the tears that were stinging viciously at my eyes.

Then I walked as fast as I could back to mine and Eli's cabin. Why did WE have to share a room. Your so stupid Clare for thinking that he would like me out of all boring people in the world why me there s nothing special about you! I then laid on our bed and quietly let tears roll down my cheeks not bothering to wipe then away. Then I heard the door open then close and boots walk crossed the wooden floor panels to the bed then sat down next to me. "Clare" Eli whispered. "What?" I asked my voice sounding terrible and I could tell that he knew I was crying. In one split second his arm was wrapped around my waist twisting me around so that I was on my back while my head was resting in his lap and looking up at him. "Why are you crying beautiful?" he asked. I know he doesn't like me but it still made my heart beat out of my chest when he called me that I sat up and hugged him , more like clung to as if I needed him to live which to it kind of seems that way. He pulled back and looked me in the eyes for a while before leaning in and pressing his lips to mine.

I swear as cheesy as this sounds I felt electricity through my lips and veins and every part of me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and played with his hair his arms found their way and snaked their way around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I wanted more. And more . And more. He soon deepened the kiss and licked my bottom lip, I gasped and he took that as a chance to stick his warm moist tongue into my mouth and he coaxed my tongue to play with his it was like nothing I've ever done before. It felt amazing. Until he pulled back.

I got confused until he said " Needed to breathe" I giggled and moved my lips to his cheek, jaw, neck, shoulders then he pulled my chin up as was smirking. "Can't get enough of me can me can you" he joked. I bushed and looked down at his neck there was something I wanted to do but I don't know if I should do it , I mean I don't even know what me and him are at the moment. But I wanted to sow Candice to lay off of Eli. Eli pulled my chin up once again and made me look him in his deep green orbs. "What's the matter babe" My eyes widened.

Did he just call me ….. Babe? Me? Clare Edwards? Babe? " Umm excuse me?" I asked. His eyes turned sad and he said, " Oh well yeah , since we kind of just made out I thought that meant that you liked me back ad wanted to be my girlfriend but I guess not so …" I kissed him hard on the lips so hard that I saw stars then he pulled back again and I looked mad and pouted but he kissed it away. I smiled at him and said "I would love to be your girlfriend….baby." We both grinned at each other until he asked, "What did you look upset about like a couple of minutes ago?" Oh no, what do I tell him he will think that I am weird or something…. You know what just do it Clare he is your _boyfriend _.

I grinned and leaned down and placed my lips on the hollow of his neck and sucked and nipped at it " Clare what are yo- Ohhh…" I pulled away after about 5 minutes and looked at his neck and smiled in satisfaction there on his neck was a big purple hickey that was so out of place on his ivory skin. "Now lets see Candice try to take you now!" He grinned " Oh so this is what this is about? Well here I am thinking that my _girlfriend _just wanted to pleasure my neck!" he said sarcastically.

I smiled and leaned into kiss him but he turned his face to the side so that I kissed his cheek, " Eli, baby what's wrong?" he laid back and turned onto his side so he wasn't facing me. " Eli babe …baby? …Eli.." I whispered the last part my eyes started to cloud over with tears " Eli…." I choked out " What did I do I'm so sorry please don't hate me." I wrapped my arm around his torso and barred my head into the back of his neck and let more tears roll down my face.

After about 5 minutes of laying in that position I felt his hand grab mine and pull it up to his face to kiss it then hold it over his heart and kept it there. "Baby" I whined "Don't be mad at me please ?" He turned around so he was facing me "I'm not mad I just don't know why you would make our first intimate moment together about someone else?" "I don't know why but I wont do it again I am so sorry" I looked up at him and kissed him on the lips again and again and again for about 2 minutes then rested my forehead against mine.

"We have a big day tomorrow….. Girlfriend" he whispered before pulling me into his chest and tucked my head under his chin. Then I cuddled more into his chest and he wrapped his arms around my waist. Before drifting off to sleep I heard him whisper " you will be this death of me my Clare Edwards…"

**So how did you like this chapter Eclare finally got together and trust me when I say they will not be breaking up anytime soon. Please tell me what you think and be honest just not too harsh like I said before okay well that's it for now… **

**Review?(: **


End file.
